Never Give Up
by Kireania
Summary: She was just an ordinary girl but when given a choice she must now fight to protect her family and seal the deal that kept her from death Angst,BMod,Language
1. Shattered Normalacy

No Giving Up

Kireania

A/N: I know I need to finish my other stories but I thought of this one and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Believe it or not I typed this up in about four hours flat. This will contain Robotxhuman sex and then a lot of angst and self hate. This is not going to be a sunshine story, but it's not going to be a complete down either. The chapters will vary.

Warnings: Death and Angst, no sex sorry. Need a plot for right now.

Chapter One: Shattered Normalacy

"Yea Naomi I'll be home in just a little while. I'm tired so I'm not sure if I'll even get on tonight." Listening to the voice on the other side of the phone, green eyes darted across traffic making sure that there was nothing changing that would cause an accident. Glancing up at the rearview mirror a smile laced her lips at the sight of her out cold seven year old brother. He was too cute.

Looking forward again she saw her family's van ahead of her and smiled again, her brother had desperately wanted to drive with her and not in the van. It wasn't an insult but it had been a long time since his sister had been home and he just wanted to spend some time with her...even if he was completely knocked out from exhaustion. Smiling she never saw the cop car swerve over to her lane suddenly. She never saw the lights of the car. Her car was suddenly shoved over roughly and was now skidding along as she slammed on her brakes. The only thought in her head was to get her car over to safety and protect her brother.

She let out a scream and dropped the phone that was still connected to her friend. Her friend started calling out asking what was going on, but the dark haired girl couldn't answer as she was hit multiple times by many other cars. Pieces of her car were shattering and a jagged piece rammed into her left leg. Screaming in pain she prayed for the movements to stop. She prayed that nothing had touched her brother. Even through her pain her brother came first. Finally everything was still, everything was black.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out but looking around she realized that it was long enough for the medics to appear on the scene. She was in the middle though and they were a long way from getting to her if she stayed where she was. Whimpering from the pain that laced down her neck, she looked back at her brother. Eyes widening, she saw that he lay on the seat with some blood spattered on his face...he was unconscious. Struggling against her seat belt she finally got it off and ignoring her pain she reached back and pulled her brother up to her. Checking his heart and breathing was terrifying but she gave a small laugh as she still felt it.

Looking for a way out of her car her eyes spotted her family's silver minivan. Tears fell down her face even before she could recognize what she was seeing. There was no way anyone from her family in that car had survived. It was completely totaled. It was about six cars ahead and there were medics already on the scene, but she knew that it was too late. Her family was gone. Holding her brother close she sobbed out even as there was a pounding on her window. Looking up she came in contact with familiar blue eyes. It was her other brother. Gasping in relief and fear she put her hand on the window. She watched as in slow motion he made a movement for her to back up and cover her face. When she did as he asked he started to pound on the window with a huge piece of scrap that was lying around. Finally the window shattered.

"David, oh my god, David" She reached out and grabbed her other brother tightly and just sobbed for a moment before her mind kicked into action. She didn't know how badly hurt either one of them was so she needed to act fast. Lifting their younger brother out she handed him over to the one outside of her window before she tried to slip out. Falling out of the window was a more accurate description though, seeing as she caused herself more injuries from the pieces that littered the highway.

David hefted her up and helped his significantly shorter sister to see the damage that was surrounding them. Green eyes numbly surveyed her surroundings before she saw a car not to far off that had crying children in it. The mother was leaning on the steering wheel and it seemed that the young ones were trying to wake her. Not wasting a breath she walked over and tapped on the window gaining the little ones attention. Doing the same thing that her brother had done for her she quickly broke the window and reached in for each one and pulled them out one at a time, before sending them to her brother. Breaking the front window she tried to be careful and not hurt the woman with the glass but soon enough she was in. Laying a palm on the woman she waited to feel a pulse or a breath of air. She felt a small one of both. Leaning in she worked on the woman's seat belt before she resorted to using the pocket knife that was still in her back pocket to cut through the belt. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her leg and the headache that was beginning to take over her, she pulled at the woman and tried to get her out but it was no use she didn't have the leverage or the strength for it. Looking over he shoulders she saw her brother heading her way and silently stepped back. Taking Aaron from David's arms she watched as he struggled to pull the woman out. His height and remaining strength were just enough to pull the woman out.

Suddenly everything started spinning. Nothing would hold still. Calling out in fear Tarot collapsed onto the ground into unconsciousness. Her brother left the now freed woman's side and went to his sister. He could see her cut still bleeding but he didn't know how deep it was. Lifting her head up onto his lap he looked around and thanked whatever being could be watching over them that the medics were suddenly surrounding them. He allowed them to take his sister's unconscious body away from him. They could fix her. He watched as they took Aaron from her clasped arms and smiled slightly at the struggle she put up even when she wasn't awake. He scanned the area and saw all the injuries, many were dead he knew that his family now just consisted of the three children and the animals that were back at home. He had been the only one in the Van that had survived. Looking back over he forced himself not to cry as he spotted the Van. He had argued with them so much and now they were gone. At least the day trip they were all returning from had been a fun time, without arguments. It had been a treat.

Feeling hands on his shoulder David allowed himself to stand and be taken over to one of the ambulances, getting in he was carted off with a few others to the hospital. He waited to be checked over and cleared so he could find his siblings. Finally after waiting for close to two hours he lost his patience and snatched a doctor that was just passing by and demanded to know where his brother and sister were. The doctor blinked at him and then looked down at his clipboard. Old eyes scanned the names and soon they located two names that matched the ones that he was just asked about. Nodding he motioned for the eighteen year old to follow him to where these two were being kept. They were both in the same room it seemed because Aaron had regained consciousness and then had refused to stop trying to escape and find his sister and brother. He had been near hysterics and the staff didn't want to sedate him just in case he had a concussion.

David entered the room to find Aaron curled up in the bed with his sister still out right next to him. Hazel eyes a lot like how Tarot's eyes had been when she was younger looked up and then the young boy was scrambling to get to his brother. David picked him up and looked over where there were a few band aids covering small scrapes. Aaron had been mostly left alone thankfully. Walking over to where his sister laid he saw that she had not been so lucky with her injuries. Her face was scratched and she had a large bruise forming on her cheek, her arms were covered in cuts and he had no doubt that her leg was stitched heavily. Sitting on the bed softly he watched her breathe. She couldn't leave him. He wasn't ready to be alone and taking care of Aaron by himself. He needed his sister to help him. She was the one that knew the most on how to survive; he hadn't really thought he would have to learn that just yet. Gently he pushed some hair away from her face and sighed lightly. They were alone now. Moving to the chair that was right next to the bed he sat down and watched as his brother went back to cuddling with his sister. David wished he could but the bed wasn't big enough unless they were turned towards each other and she wasn't lying like that right then. He would settle for just watching over them.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there just watching and waiting to see those green eyes staring at him in confusion, but they had yet to open and do anything yet. He was losing hope that she would wake up. She had to though, she was strong like that. She complained about small cuts and bruises but he knew that real pain never bothered her. She was different like that; this pain should not be keeping her out like this. Grabbing his hair he pulled at it and wished there was someone he could ask for help. He began to cry everything catching up with him. His parents and grandparents were now dead and he was the oldest one that was awake. He never noticed the nurse enter until she cleared her throat lightly. Looking up with puffy red eyes she fidgeted lightly and then told him that there was a phone call for her. She was asleep though so he decided he would take it. 

"Hello?" David's voice was choked and tight from his sobbing. It took a second but then the voice on the other line spoke.

"Is this Tarot's father?" That made David shut his blue eyes in pain. He wanted to open his eyes and see his entire family around him. He wanted to be home with everyone laughing then arguing he just wanted this to go away, to not be real.

"No this is her brother, David." He wasn't sure who this was but he wasn't going to say more than need be. The female voice on the phone seemed to understand that and didn't push for a moment, but then she introduced herself.

"My name's Naomi. I was talking to Tarot while she was driving. What's happened? Is she ok? Is Aaron ok? Are you? Your parents?" Her questions were coming at him quickly and each word made him want to cry even more. He knew about this friend. He knew about a lot of her online friends.

Biting his lip he sighed and then took the phone over to his chair. Looking at his sister he started talking slowly, voice thick. "There was a car accident that soon became a pile up. I'm ok, just small scrapes, Aaron is ok too. Tarot...Tarot is unconscious right now. She had major blood loss and a possible concussion. She has yet to wake up and it's been hours." He paused here unsure if he could even answer the question about his parents.

Swallowing he forced himself to tell her the rest. "We are the only ones left in our family." There he hadn't used the words died or did not survive but his meaning was clear. The silence on the other end showed that there was an understanding there.

A shaky voice then asked just one question. "Where are you guys?" Giving her the location and the room number, he took down her number and promised to call if there were any changes. Hanging up he looked back at his sister, still no movement. He was terrified.

There was shouting in the hallway. Who would be shouting at this time in the morning? It had been two days and still his sister had not moved. David had been forced to take Aaron to the cafeteria, even though the boy hadn't wanted to leave his sister. Aaron was clinging to her as if he understood that she was now his only connection to his dead parents. She was the oldest between all of them and she also looked like their mother. Aaron loved David, but he needed his sister right then, he also knew that David needed her as well. Getting up David went to check out what the noise was about. Looking out into the hall he saw a group of people. They were loud and upset.

"We have to see her" The voice was familiar but the lanky teen couldn't put his finger on it

"It's not visiting hours yet." It was one of the doctors; this one was one that David didn't like.

"I don't care. I need to see Tarot." This voice had an accent. He definitely didn't recognize him.

Hearing his sister's name he decided to draw the attention onto himself. Maybe he could get some answers that way. Clearing his throat he spoke quietly. "Who are you and why do you need to see my sister?"

The woman's eyes widened and then she smiled. Stepping forward she looked him over. She could see the family resemblance. "I spoke with you on the phone. I'm Naomi." Pointing the guy that didn't look much older than David himself she continued, "That's Tom, Tarot's boyfriend. We came because we were worried."

David looked at Naomi and nodded, he now knew her voice. His tired blue eyes then went to the guy that had the accent. So this was her boyfriend. He looked panicked and worried beyond anything. Sighing he looked at the doctors and nurses. "They're here and there's no point in making such a fuss and waking up others. They can come in." The medical group didn't look happy bought that but they did agree that there was no point in waking other patients. The two new people walked into the room after David reentered it himself. Sitting back down in his chair he noticed that his little brother was now in a different position. Leaning forward he pet his brother's hair and then glanced at his sister.

Tom moved forward instantly. He sat down on the bed and then looked over her face. The bruise was still there as were the cuts, but she was alive. Shaking hands reached out and caressed her soft face as she continued to sleep. His hand then trailed over her face in reverence. This was not how their first time meeting was supposed to go, but when he had heard that she had been in an accident and wasn't waking up he had panicked and booked the first flight he could to where Naomi had told him she was. Naomi had down the same thing and they had met up and went to the hospital together. Looking back at Naomi he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. What if his loved never woke up, what if she died from this. These questions flitted across his eyes and they were easy to read. Stepping forward she too looked down at her friend. The girl's soul-sister, Brit couldn't get over here. She had no money right then and no means of getting there. She knew the girl was scared shitless and was waiting for Naomi's promised call. Looking over at the phone she quickly dialed out to the girl that annoyed the hell out of her but had the same friend as she did. The call was short but there was a promise of an update as soon as there was one.

Looking back over the sleeping girl Naomi knew that they now had to wait. She hated it and she wasn't the only one either.

* * *

It was dark. Perhaps nighttime...no just dark. She was surrounded in it. She was being suffocated by it. She couldn't move and she couldn't call for help. Her eyes tried to find something in her dark cage but there was nothing but darkness. She began to grow tired, her bright green eyes drifted close before shooting back open. No she had to find her brothers. She had to stay and protect them. She had to stay there; she had to be there for them. Struggling against the heaviness in her body she fought for what felt like an eternity. Panting she let out a sob of grief. She couldn't abandon her brothers, they needed her. Crying softly she begged through her mind for something, anything to help her. She needed to be alive. Her tears fell into the darkness. She couldn't see them or what they hit but she knew they were no longer on her face. 

"What are you willing to sacrifice, for your life?" Green eyes widened at the voice. It was a deep voice, melodic but deep and it vibrated through her entire body. She couldn't see anything; there was nothingness that encompassed her, so where was the voice coming from. She thought about the question. What would she sacrifice if she could just go back and be there for her family; the true question was what wouldn't she sacrifice. Nothing was more important to her than her brothers...

The voice seemed to be able to hear her thoughts for it laughed. Tarot tried to block it out, it wasn't a laugh that she ever wanted to hear again. It wasn't the type of laugh that was from enjoyment, it was different. "You'd willingly sacrifice you're life just to live and protect you're family?" That question made no sense. Why would she kill herself just to live? What the hell was this voice getting at? Her anger was beginning to rise as she was no closer to getting out than she was before the voice.

"Must everything be life and death with you humans? Just because I ask for your life does not mean that you would be dead. Your life will belong to me, you will do as I say, you will hold me within you and play your part it what is coming. That is the deal. Will you back out or accept it."

She could tell that the voice was dead serious, no pun intended. Thoughts flitted through her mind. She could feel that Tom was beside her, Naomi was there as well. She didn't know how she knew this. It wasn't like she could see them or talk to them. The deal with the voice sounded ominous and she had a feeling that if she agreed she would get only what she asked for, life to protect her family. She knew there would be no more boyfriend, no more friends, no one else would be able to get her protection unless the voice told her they could. Was it worth it? Was it worth waking up and seeing her love just to have to leave him later? Was it worth seeing her friends and then having to close off from them. Tears slid down her face yet again because she knew it was. As long as she could protect her brothers she knew she would give up everything. Choking out she finally found her voice.

"Y...yes. Ple...please, I have...have to protect my brothers." There was no laughter at her response. It was answered with mere silence. The presence was still there, it seemed to be thinking. She didn't know why she thought it was thinking but it didn't matter cause a moment later there was a blinding light and shock to her body. Her blood rushed through her and within it seemed to carry what she had feared, the presence. She could feel it through out her very bones. She could feel it engulfing her and forcing her body to accept the energy that it was being given. She screamed in pain before once more everything was black, but this time she wasn't even conscious in her unconscious. She was no longer Tarot, girlfriend of Tom, eldest child in the family or just Tarot. Now she was Tarot Destiny. She now had a different destiny than what she had been born with, but it was worth it...now she could protect her brothers.

* * *

Optics blinked awake as the bot came out of recharge. Standing up the leader of the Autobots looked at his team and noticed that he hadn't been the only one roused either. Everyone was up, and like him they were confused. They had all felt a surge of energy just moments ago. It felt like energy that came off of a Spark being born or the All Spark being activated but neither could happen anymore. The All Spark had been destroyed over two human years ago. There had been no sign of it even being active still, and they had watched it closely. But they all knew that it had been a huge jump of energy. Feeling his weapons specialist near him he looked over his shoulder and then out towards the town that they resided in, secretly. 

"Optimus, what was that?" There was confusion in the older bot's voice, but it was a confusion that they both shared. Shaking his head in a human motion that he had picked up over the past few years he looked up at the sky.

"I have no idea, Ironhide." Turning to his team he knew they were ready for him to hand out orders. What ever caused that energy needed to be found before the hidden Decepticons could find it and use it to restore Megatron. Switching to leader mode, he stated his orders and then dismissed his team. Ratchet would try and locate from where it originated, Ironhide would cover the area around captain Lennox's home and then the surrounding radius, Bumblebee would do the same only around his charge's living area, and Optimus would be traveling the farthest. He would be going in the general direction that the energy had come from and would wait for Ratchet to give him more accurate directions so that he could narrow his search. Moving out the Autobots went in their designated direction; each silently wondering what it was that they were looking for exactly.

* * *

Green eyes opened slowly, and then shut again quickly. It was too bright in the room, the sun was beating down on her face and it made her squint her sensitive eyes. Feeling two pressures on her she tried to quickly locate them. Finding the largest one she smiled down at her little brother. Turning her head she found herself looking at a hand covering her own. She trailed her eyes up the arm and to the head that was connected to it. Taking a deep breath she recognized her boyfriend. Eyes now adjusted to the light she saw that he was asleep as were the other occupants in the room. She saw Naomi, Imp, Tom, and David all surrounding her bed. Carefully she tried move only to find that she was still attached to tubes and machines. Gently she sat up and started pulling out the IVs and tubes. 

Looking at where they had been she watched as her skin healed up almost instantly. Gasping she wondered what the hell was going on. Still being as quiet as possible she disconnected the machines and then headed to the bathroom provided to take a well deserved shower. Leaning her head against the stall she sighed and closed her eyes trying to figure everything out.

Everything came back to her then, her begging, the offer and her acceptance. Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed her grief. She had given up her chance at a normal life just to protect her brothers, but she felt no regret. Her grief was that of her realizing that if she wasn't meant to have a normal life from now on then what type of life was she going to be dragging her now really small family into. What were the dangers that she was now exposing them to. Just to protect them she was now shoving them into dangers that she felt was soon to arrive.


	2. The end to our false safety

No Giving Up

Kireania

Warnings: Nothing major in this, just more plot. There is a little bit of description about a bloody body but it's not too detailed.

A/N: Well I'm seriously shocked that I typed this chapter out so fast. It usually takes me about a week to finish a single chapter but once again I have done this within a few hours and I am pretty pleased with it. At the beginning of this I had no clue what pairings I would do but now I know. This is going to be a RatchetxIronhide, BeexSam, OptimusxOFC and JazzxOC(not sure male or female yet). I am extremely uneducated about Transformers it's mainly due to my college getting away and it being years since I've seen any Transformers. If I mess anything up I'm sorry. Please if I could be given a list of the main Autobots and Decepticons that would be lovely. I just hate seeing names and not knowing who they are. Like I see the names Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and I get that they are twins but I'm not too sure on their personalities. So lists like that will be useful along with the personalities. I might even then be able to get them into the story without screwing up to badly.

Well I know that's a huge favor and I hate asking but seeing as its finals I'm not sure that I even have the time to go and find this all out.

Read and Review please. All comments welcome

Chapter Two: The end to our false safety

A year had already gone by. A year and still there was no sign of anything unusual happening. There was no reason for her to be looking over her should every few minutes. No reason for her to be so paranoid that she hadn't even slept since the day that she had awakened in the hospital. She couldn't let go of the feeling that whatever was coming was drawing closer and closer to her life. She wasn't sure if it was due to the being that now flowed through her core or if it was her own foresight, either way it unnerved those that knew her. She had always been the type that didn't need to look over her shoulder; she always knew if there was something dangerous near her. But now it didn't need to be dangerous or threatening for her to tense up, it just had to be a presence.

She was now lying on her patio soaking up the heat from the outdoor fireplace her family had bought years ago when they had first moved into the house. When her family had died she had feared that she would lose her home and her animals. After all it had taken the salaries of everyone in the family combined to keep up with the household but when she was approached by the police station and was asked about how much she wanted for damages she did a little research. Others were asking for close to 15 million dollars in retributions...why they wanted so much was beyond her. Seeing these numbers she then calculated and estimated how much money she would need for bother her brothers to go to college, pay off her debts, pay off her house and then comfortable sustain them for many years until they were all settled in comfortable lives of their own. So seeing as the majority of the money was to pay off things she gave her self a buffer and then added what she felt was due to her for pain and suffering. Even with all of her calculations she still asked for much less than most people. She only asked for about 7.5-8 million. She got it without an argument. The police lawyer even helped her set up many accounts that were all FDIC covered so that no matter what her money was protected. She was then used for as an example towards other people. After all if the main person in the crash only asked for so little then what reason did others have to ask for so much. Needless to say other families weren't too happy about her choices and many threatened her. They quickly backed off though when she threatened to sue for harassment.

So now she was sitting on her back patio resting her eyes and just listening to the fire in front of her along with the animals moving about. The yard was different now, changed to her liking. The fence extended across the entire almost one acre of a back yard, her cherry tree was even inside the fence border now. The fence had no gaps so if she wanted to see what was beyond her yard she would go and open the back gate, but she never did. She didn't want to focus on anything except for the two others hat resided with her in the large house. Speaking of which the older one had just slid open the door and walked towards her. She could easily tell that it was David; his heavy footsteps gave him away. Opening her eyes she met his blue ones and silently asked what he wanted. Almost as is he was regretting it he stretched out his hand, he had the phone it in and the receiver was covered by his hand.

"It's Tom again..." His voice was soft and unsure. He knew that something was pulling those two apart and he knew that that thing was his sister. Tom really loved his sister and she loved him but she was pulling away from her love, and David had no clue why. He had also noticed that she was pulling away from her friends as well. She was closing herself up in a way that made her almost a hermit. She had never needed a lot of people but the ones that she did connect with she would never turn her back on them unless she was betrayed first. He just couldn't understand how or why she was doing this. It was irrational.

Tarot took the phone gently and slowly brought it up to her ear. Her voice was soft and disconnected. She was clearly closing herself off from this guy. When they had first gotten together everyone could see the difference, she had been happy and while she was never carefree she looked as if she no longer carried every burden by herself. Biting his lip David stayed and just stared at his sister, not really knowing how she could do that to herself. She had changed a lot since the accident. Not only had she changed emotionally and mentally there were physical changes as well. But they weren't that major unless you paired them with everything else that had been going on lately.

Her hair was now really thick and it took three hair ties to keep it up in her usual ponytail, it also seemed to have acquired a new addition to its natural colour. The bangs that framed her face constantly were now streaked with red and silver. Everyone just figured that she dyed her hair that way as a sign of her mourning but David knew that she did not. Her skin now had an under glow of silver instead her original pink. It was near impossible to tell except for when she was outside in extremely bright days, but it almost looked like her blood had turned silver within her own body, it was highly frightening. The way her body was now was completely different than before as well. Before she had strong legs but she had never had too much arm strength or muscle definition, she hadn't needed or cared for it but now she was lean and wiry. She had small muscles that were strong. She still had her curves but they seemed to be in complete proportion with the rest of her in a too perfect way. The biggest change that scared David the most though was her eyes. They had always been unusual, changing colours based on her mood and always having a thick band of black surrounding her green and gold flecked eyes. Now that band was bright silver and the gold had basically disappeared. Her eyes were an unreal green one that people normally could never attain without colored contacts. And now it didn't even need to be dark for him to see that glow but it was no longer a glow is was like lightening flashing. It was almost like watching an electrical storm take place in her eyes. Needless to say with everything else that he noticed changing he was terrified.

Having zoned out in his thoughts David was only pulled out by the movement of her hand lowering the phone away from her face and silently hanging up the phone. He knew the conversation had just put more distance between them. He watched as she sighed lightly and then stood up and made her way past him towards the patio door towards the kitchen; it was time to start dinner.

She had just put her hand on the handle when her brother's voice stopped her. "Why are you doing this Tarot? You two love each other...why are you hurting yourself by pushing him away?"

Electric green eyes met worried blue and she was visibly wracking her brain, trying to find the right way to explain this to him. He had the right to know about her agreement, about what she had given up but she just couldn't tell him. He would feel guilty about causing her so much pain, he would leave to try and make it easier on her. He wouldn't understand that staying near her until she was sure everything was over would be the biggest help she could get from him. "I can't stay with him. I love him but things are changing. Something is going to happen and I'm no longer capable of being the one he needs. I'll always love him but..." She couldn't finish her thought. Shaking her head she decided not to say anymore and just headed into the kitchen.

Her brother wouldn't understand. How could he, this was her choice, her sacrifice for them. Wiping away the tear that decided to run down her face she forced the others back and refused to feel pity for herself. She might be letting her heart go but she was protecting her brothers, her life was now just for them. Moving about the kitchen she turned on the oven, letting it heat up fully before putting the prepared food in to cook.

David stood outside, leaning on the patio table. Her answer confused him. What would make her answer him like that? It was obvious that she was hurting herself by pushing him away but it seemed like it was what she wanted as well. Looking up towards the sky David prayed that she would be happy sometime soon. He didn't care what made her happy as long as she started thinking about herself, and her own happiness. Sighing he didn't notice the soft green eyes that were watching him from the small window overtop of the sink, before he walked in the warm house. Smiling lightly at her he washed his hands and proceeded to help prepare dinner. He might not be able to understand or help with this but he would help in other ways.

* * *

Ratchet was working overtime trying to find the source of that energy that had erupted over a year ago. He had tried so many times to narrow it but every time he thought he was close it would slip by and would be lost. His scanning were the most accurate ones on this planet and in the galaxy, so why the slagging hell couldn't he locate this energy source. It had been so strong that day and now they were lucky there were days that it gave off smaller shockwaves, almost as if it had lost its temper, those were the times that he was able to get better locations and send Optimus the information. But even information that was directly from those days was vague and hard to interpret.

Glaring at a wall he rubbed his optics in frustration. This was to fucking annoying and even he was beginning to lose his patience. When he wasn't working on his scans and trying to locate this source he was trying to rebuild Jazz. He was getting closer to completing the small bot but he was no where near close at finding a way to restart his spark. They would need the All Spark for that and that had been destroyed at Mission City now three years behind them. Groaning in frustration Ratchet did the last scan that he would do for that night unless those shockwaves returned. Surprisingly the screen beeped just as he was about to get up and leave. Blinking twice, which was an entirely human move he hadn't realized he had picked up, it wasn't the source of the energy but it was an energy that was familiar. He had found Barricade. The Decepticon was actually moving around a highly populated human area. Watching the pattern for a while Ratchet couldn't help but think that it looked like he was searching for something...

Optics widening ratchet soon put the pieces together. Barricade was in the area that had constantly shown up as the location for the outbursts, but since it was a large area it was near impossible locating that one source when there. The fact that Barricade was there seemed to verify that they had been right on in assuming that this area was the correct location. Watching the screen closely he frowned when the presence disappeared for about five minutes before reappearing about ten miles down. How the hell had that happened? Did Barricade know he was being watched? If he did then why did he unmask himself...? Nothing was making sense as he watched the icon on the screen appear and disappear many times. So deep was he into figuring this out the medic never heard someone entering his med bay. He didn't even feel the presence of someone looming over his shoulder until the gruff voice spoke.

"It seems like Barricade keeps passing through a barrier of some sort..." Ironhide trailed off his observation when he saw the stern medic jump ten feet in the air and turn on him in an instant. Laughing to himself Ironhide made sure to keep his face straight less he provoke his bond mate into harming him out of embarrassment.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide and was about to yell at him for sneaking up on him, when what just been said clicked. Turning back to the screen he located all of the points where his scanners lost and then found Barricade. Watching the points connect Ratchet couldn't believe it. There was a ten mile wide radius that was completely blocked off from his scanners. Saving his thanks for later Ratchet quickly hacked into a database and located the area that this shield encompassed and then located the exact middle of it. Bringing up a picture he ran a diagnosis on the current occupants of the house that located that exact slot. His optics widened dramatically at the findings. A year ago to this day there was an accident that included this family. The parents were dead but the children were not, though it was a miracle that the only daughter had survived. None of the doctors knew how she did it but they all declared it a miracle. Ratchet continued to read the articles on this family, learning everything he could. He compared pictures before the accident and then pictures taken after the accident. The only one that there were any changes too was the eldest...the one that lived by a miracle. Not truly convinced that this girl was the one that had emitted the energy it took his mate pointing out something to him once more that sealed the deal that this girl was indeed the source.

"Hey, Ratchet look at her eyes in this picture. They look like they have electricity inside." Ironhide was in awe. He could see the energy this girl had in her eyes but as they both analyzed the picture they saw so much more. At the angle and darkness that the photograph had been taken it was easy to see the soft glow that spouted from her chest...almost like she held a spark within her.

Snapping out of his shocked awe Ratchet contacted their leader and sent him all of his newly acquired data. After only waiting a few moments for Optimus to sift through everything they heard their leader asking for Ironhide to join him in making sure that they were the first ones to get to this girl. Barricade could not be allowed near her. Grunting lightly in understanding Ironhide quickly reverted to his alternate form and drove off the base at high and probably illegal speeds.

Ratchet watched his lover leave in haste. He knew why the speed was needed but it was still somewhat of a shock that in one night they had not only located a rogue Decepticon but also the cause of the energy bursts. Turning his eyes back to the screen he couldn't believe that this small human was truly the source. After all how could a mere human contain that much energy? It was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

The feeling that something was going to happen was now suffocating. Tarot knew that it would be soon and every moment that past she knew they were getting closer. She dreaded the time passing but she had no power over it. She had no way of slowing it down just so she could pretend that everything was normal. David had noticed her anxiety growing easily. He didn't ask her about it but made sure that he complied with her wishes. They were never alone, and lately she had taken to taking David to his job and all of them to their schools. David wouldn't admit it but her anxiety was making him nervous as well. Today was the worst so far and the tension that was being created felt like it was about to snap.

They were coming up on their street and he didn't know why but his stomach dropped suddenly. Something was really about to happen. They turned down their street and there in front of their home was a cop car. His sister tensed immediately. Looking at her he gasped, her eyes which always held that new look of a lightening storm was going overboard. Her eyes looked almost like they were trying to analyze the car ahead of then.

She spotted it. The one that she had been dreading. Well perhaps she hadn't known it would be this one in particular but the identification of what it was terrified her. The war was now here. Without explaining to her brothers what was going on she gunned the car and passed by their home, within seconds that cop car was after them. She turned a corner and tried to lose it in the maze that was her neighborhood. Gripping the wheel of her new car tightly she glanced at her brother; he was pale and looked terrified, Aaron didn't look much better.

"Climb into the back David. Hold onto Aaron and don't look back." Her voice held no room for arguments David did just what he was told. He wrapped his body around his little brother and laid them on the seat. Closing his eyes he put all of his trust into his sister. She wouldn't let anything hurt them.

Green eyes narrowed as she quickly turned onto a main street. She debated where to head and decided on going through the back roads. She knew them easily enough and seeing as it was a holiday no one would be on them. Shifting gears in her manual car she revved the engine and once again put on speed. The fake car was still behind her and was gaining. The being that had flooded her core was excited; this was what it had been looking for. This was how it would enter back into the war. Tarot drove her car at neck breaking speeds constantly watching the two in the back of her car making sure that they were ok and then making sure that her stalker was not too close. Left, right, right, left, hills, curves they all ran together until finally she was on a major two way back road.

She checked her rearview mirror and saw that her trailer was about a mile behind her but was quickly gaining on her on this straight path. Looking in front of her she almost slammed on the brakes when she recognized two more of the same beings in front of her. There was a rig that was blue and red followed by dark grey hummer. Her eyes quickly verified that they were of the same kind as the one behind her, but they were not the same type. She saw the two ahead of her stop and form a barricade. Narrowing her eyes she quickly calculated if she could clear it before it became too small. Once again increasing her speed she drove on, no intention of stopping before she got past that blockage. Just as it was barely big enough her car squeezed through, scratches the only proof of the dangerous move she had just tried.

Swerving around to face the direction that she had just come from her cars breaks squealed in anger. She had just gone from over a hundred to Zero while changing directions...any other car would have flipped. She did not. Stopping her car only a little ways from the two new beings, she got out of her car and opened the back door quickly grabbing for her brothers before running down the bank and into the trees to hide. The thick foliage would stop those things from coming after her so quickly. Moving quickly she carried her youngest brother and led them deep into the woods to wait out what was chasing them. There was a scream of anger, but it didn't sound like any scream that any of them had heard before. Then they heard clanks and crashes. Hiding deep in the woods she waited for the sounds to die. She wanted those things gone.

Her brothers were clinging to her, both shaking dreadfully. Not hearing anything for a little she handed Aaron off to David and snuck back up to see if they were clear yet. She motioned for her brother to stay where he was. Creeping silently forward she hid behind a few trees and looked at the scene before her. There before her eyes were huge robots. Mouth dropping open she stared at them as they fought, one against two. At first the odds didn't seem fair but she then recognized the paint on the robots...they were the cars that had surrounded her. A rustling brought her out of her awe. Looking down a little ways she saw her eight year old brother rushing for their abandoned car he was looking for her. Looking back over at the fighting robots she saw the fake cop fire at her car as if in anger at not being able to catch her. Screaming she moved quicker than she ever though possible. She shoved her brother back towards the woods and just about took the full force of the shot onto herself. Her car had gotten hit with it but it had exploded right next to her and large pieces had sent her flying down the road. Her body was bloody and looked as if she had been hit with a grenade.

Aaron looked up after he shook off the shock of being thrown and his eyes landed on the still body of his sister. He ran over to her and shook her trying to get her to wake up. David who had gotten there just in time to see his sister throw Aaron back towards the woods stood stock still and was instantly deathly pale as he spotted his sister. He mouthed the word 'No' over and over. He couldn't lose his sister, no this couldn't be happening to them. They had just gotten their life back to semi normal, how could this have happened to them. He completely ignored the amazing sight that was only a little ways away and he ran and knelt beside his sister. His position way to close to the one he had taken up a year ago when she had collapsed. He didn't even realize when he started crying. He was just petting her hair begging for her not to leave them. He knew it was irrational after all her insides were plainly visibly. There was no possible way that he would still have his sister after this but he couldn't stop asking, no begging her to not leave them.

Neither David nor Aaron watched as the fight ended. Neither one of them saw the fake cop transform and retreat. Hell they didn't even notice the thundering footsteps of the robots that had won approach them. Both brothers were so entirely focused on their dying sister and the thoughts of losing her that they didn't even notice her skin healing itself and sealing up. A soft cough caught David's attention and caused him to drawback and meet those bright green eyes.

"I swore to protect you guys and in order to do that I have to be alive. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere..." Her eyes dropped close as her voice faded and she went unconscious. About ready to panic again David looked at her wounds and gasped...they were healing right in front of his eyes. How the hell... Shaking his head he turned away trying to grasp at his thoughts but what his eyes came in contact with only made him breathe in sharply. Trailing his eyes up he looked at the towering robots that were standing less than two feet away. Clutching his sister to him he also reached out and pulled Aaron close, he knew that the gesture was useless if they really wanted to harm them but it was reflex for him to do so. His upset blue eyes connected with their optics and followed as those bright blue optics lowered themselves almost to his level as the robot knelt down.

David wanted to scramble backwards but he couldn't while being in the position that he was in. "You are the younger brother to Tarot Ledayse, David Ledayse are you not?" The voice was booming and almost as if sensing the fear that gripped the teenage boy the being softened his voice for his next question after he received a nod at his question.

"A year ago you were in an accident and you three were the only survivors correct?" Another nod but this one was accompanied by a glance away. Blue eyes tried to hide the pain that those words brought up.

Standing up to his full height the robot met his eyes again. "I am Optimus Prime and I believe a year ago when your sister almost died she called on the All Spark to keep her alive. I fear that her desire to stay alive has put you all in grave danger."

David looked from the intimidating robot and back to his sister; his mind could only think one thing. 'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into, now?'


	3. Change in Thoughts

Never Give Up

Kireania

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...unfortunately. If I did I would rule Cybertron and Optimus and Jazz would be my sex slaves for all eternity. hehehehe

An: I am sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. It just took me a while to figure out where to stop this chapter...it just kept growing in length. Hopefully you like this chapter because I'm definitely prouder of this chapter than the last one. . Too much melodramatics from the main character in my opinion.

Warnings: Smut (samxbee) and emotional breakdown.

Edit/Updated: Ok something weird has happened to this story but whatever. I'm missing a chapter . Any who for right now Change in Thoughts is going to be chapter three until I get it fixed. There is supposed to be four chapters right now but something happened to the third one and I have to rewrite it all over...this is going t suck cause i hated that chapter...oh well this time it will be better, hopefully. I hope this screw up hasn't confused anyone and I hope to have it fixed asap.

On a side note these people that I am creating are based off my own family. The main character is based off of a super cool version of me and the two brothers are based off my brothers. Mainly I'm only using the dynamics of my family such as the age and the personalities but other than that nothing is the same...unfortunately. The one thing that is entirely me though is the over protectiveness towards siblings. That is entirely me .

Chapter 3: Change in Thoughts

* * *

This wasn't going as planned. The time that was spent here was supposed to fly by so that she wasn't forced to remain in area for an extended amount of time┘or at least feel like it. Her brothers were even beginning to feel the tension, they were getting antsy and irritated more frequently. Tarot sighed heavily, this was definitely going a lot slower than she had anticipated and wanted.

They had been here close to two months now and there hadn't been a single sign of a Decepticon attack or even a sighting of one. How was she supposed to finish this if they weren't even coming out of hiding much less attacking? Though there was one other thing that annoyed her even more than the lack of cooperation from the Decepticons, and that was the fact that Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were trying to befriend her. How stupid were they? Couldn't they see that this situation was all their fault and that she wanted nothing to do with them no matter how friendly, funny and loyal they were. Secretly she acknowledged many things about these aliens.

Optimus was very kind and tried to make her feel at home, though it never worked, and that Ratchet though he pissed her off constantly with his lectures about how she should take care of herself, was funny when he was yelling at his mate. Bumblebee was playful and energetic no matter what task was given to him and he secretly┘well not so secretly considering just about everyone knew that he had a crush on Sam, the only ones that didn't know about the crush were Sam and Mikaela and of course they were still dating each other. The weapons specialist Ironhide was gruff and spoke quite bluntly but if you put a new gun or a target for him to shoot at in front of him and he was just as energized as Bumblebee. Noticing these things about the mechs that ruined her life didn't change her opinion about them though it seemed to have allowed them to have endeared themselves to her brothers.

David quickly became friends with all of them┘that damn social butterfly kid. He could start a conversation with any of them just as easily as he could with his own sister and girlfriend. But just as it always is with teenage boys the majority of his time was consumed with either texting or talking with his girlfriend, Skye. Tarot knew that David had to miss her terribly but she wouldn't bring that girl here, she refused to interrupt someone else's life like theirs had been. Unlike his brother, Aaron hadn't made friends as easily. He usually stayed by his sister, always watching and learning. Aaron had one friend besides his sister and that was Ratchet surprisingly enough.

Aaron had secretly watched the medic put things back together in the beginning but when Ratchet caught him Aaron found himself offered a chance to learn what the medic knew. Wide hazel eyes had been full of shock and joy as he nodded his affirmation. He was going to be taught how to fix mechs and just about anything else. It was like a dream come true for the eight year old, his teacher never talked to him like he was too young to understand and if he had questions they were answered in a way that was easy to comprehend. He had tried to also have Mikaela teach him but she had that human habit of speaking down to those that were younger without even realizing it so after explaining that to her and getting an apology he stuck with Ratchet and was actually extremely happy. Ratchet seemed to enjoy his presence as well.

All in all it seemed like everyone except for Tarot had adjusted to their new life. Tarot didn't want to adjust though for as soon as she adjusted it would change and she would be left feeling lonely again. It was easier to remain cold and alone, except for her brothers of course, than to open up and try to make the best of things only to have them change for the worse. Now that she thought about it┘the only reason that her brothers were feeling the increase of tension about remaining here was because of her.

Sighing heavily Tarot tried to hide her face further into the multitude of pillows that she owned. She stayed like that for a few minutes trying to will sleep to come but of course it didn't working. Huffing she gave up on the elusive idea of sleep for the third night in a row. Sitting up she looked around her room and frowned. Her things were all here and set up exactly how she wanted them to be but this still didn't feel like "her room". Her swords were on display along with her knives and collection of other assorted weapons, each looked perfect. She could easily remember when she got each weapon and who gave it to her but even they gave her no comfort here. Looking at her swords brought up the memory of the day that her things were packed up. The soldiers had looked at her with suspicious eyes, each one wondering why she had so many deadly weapons and what she planned to use them for. When ever someone asked all they got was a smile and a look that sent them running for the hills in fear. Smirking she loved the fact that her room had been nicknamed the "Torture Chamber" due to all the sharp pointy objects.

Glazed eyes came back into focus as her thoughts dwindled back to her present situation...insomnia and lack of action. Huffing she blew some stray hair out of her face and crawled off of her bed. Stretching a little her eyes landed on the door that that joined her room with her brothers' room. All three had insisted that it be there or that they were at least next to each other. Shaking her head lightly she turned and looked at her two other doors. One lead to a hallway that went straight to the common area and the other opened to the outside. Without hesitation she went to the door that lead outside only stopping to pick up two things from the stand that was right next to the door way.

Instantly the night air chilled her bare skin that was showing. Smiling lightly she walked forward, her destination wasn't too much of a walk but it made all the difference to her. Tarot allowed herself to breath in the night air and release it about ten seconds later. That breath also carried her worries and her tension away with it. She didn't want to be tense right then but she knew that this relaxation would only be temporary. Her bare feet sifted through the sand and small rocks that made up the dry dirt that surrounded this hidden base. A breeze reminded her of her lack of a hair thing as it forced her to bring her pale hand up to push away the thick black mess that she called hair and it also reminded her of her state of dress. She was dressed for bed not the outdoors at night. Her pajama pants were longer than her legs effectively covering her feet, which in turn caused them to gather dust, they were also pretty thin seeing as she hated being too hot. Her torso was only covered by a sports bra that held her C cup breasts in place just barely. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight that was filtering through the shadows but her eyes as always held a lightening storm within themselves. Her eyes were literally now electric green.

Pushing her hair out of her face for what seemed like the millionth time she found herself finally at the location that she had been aiming for. Her eyes looked up and she smiled lightly. This was where she got the best view of the night sky and the moon. It was by coincidence that it also seemed to be where Optimus Prime recharged until the Autobot's barracks were finished in about another month. This wasn't the first time that she had come out here and by now the leader was used to her visits, she knew he quickly figured out the reason why she came here...it was pretty obvious.

The first few night he had tried to start conversations with her only to receive the cold shoulder and silent treatment combo, her specialty. After those few nights he learned that she didn't want to talk so he left her alone but that didn't mean that he didn't watch her. And just as he had those other nights he watched her this night.

He watched as she just stared up at the stars never saying a word any conversation or prayer that she might have been saying was silent so the semi could never know what was going on in her mind. Optimus wasn't the oldest bot around but he was old enough that he didn't find it too hard to read others, but this human gave nothing away. She never laughed, barely talked unless it was an insult, command or a conversation with her siblings. Her eyes though alive with power were always colder than ice. But every time he saw them Prime couldn't help but imagine them with joy and happiness inside instead of the anger and pain that froze them over now. He wanted to see this girl laugh. She was way to young even by human standards to be this serious.

He had no idea why he still thought her even capable of such emotions, after all he had been watching her for two months and he had yet to see a smile that was sincere and reached her eyes. The others were mystified by her as well but they had given up on her. They just assumed that the part of the AllSpark within her had taken her emotions away. They assumed that she didn't have any left. Frowning to himself Optimus watched closer when a song started to play.

He quickly searched to the song that the tune belonged to, it was Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls. He watched as she held the phone in front of her for a moment almost as if she was debating even answering it, she must know who was calling. Finally she put the phone to her ear after hitting a button and spoke. Her voice held something he had never heard from her. Desperate sorrow. Who ever was on the other line was causing her great pain┘or so he thought till he listened in on the conversation.

"Tom I told you..."

"Tarot just let me speak please."

A moment of silence that seemed to stretch for minutes.

"Ok..."

"Thank you. Look I have no clue what's going on but I realize that you are trying to push me away. I need to know why though. You haven't explained anything. All you say is that things change, that doesn't tell me anything. Please look I love you and if I'm hurting you I need to know so I can fix it. You've been so different ever since you've woken up...no let me finish... it's almost like I don't know you anymore. You've pushed everyone away. I can't stand to see you alone like this love. Please I need to know how to help. I need to know how to change so that you will let me love you again..."

She had tried to interrupt him a few times and each time he talked over her only once telling her to hush. Optimus' optics were wide from shock. She had a boyfriend? She never spoke of one or even of an interest. The Autobot leader was so shocked by this information that he almost missed her soft response.

"Tom...please don't. You wouldn't understand. Things have changed, I have...changed. There's nothing that can give us back what we had...there's no point. I l...love you but you aren't what I need now. I don't think anyone is anymore. Please just drop it and move on. NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND TALK THIS OVER...don't you understand...you're killing me by doing this. Please just stop...please..."

Her voice had started off with only a small shake in it a small tremor of fear but it quickly deteriorated into breathless sobs then to shouting when he tried to interrupt her then suddenly into a weak pleading whisper that seemed to break Optimus' very spark. He finally understood. This girl wasn't cold and unfeeling, her emotions weren't eaten up by the power that now resided within her. She had every emotion that other humans had, she had love, she had hate, she had pain, she had sorrow, she had regret, she had joy. It seemed like the only thing she lacked was hope. Hope that she would ever have her own life again, hope that one day she would be able to walk away and know that she actually could. She had no hope for any of that and because her hope was gone she had shut herself off. She didn't want to bring anyone else down so she pushed them away┘she was trying to save the ones she cared for. Optimus could hear the human male yelling for her to just talk to him┘to just┘she hung up after whispering one more plea to stop calling.

Optimus Prime had never thought that he would bear witness to this girl's pain. She looked like she was physically and emotionally dying. It was obvious how much she loved that human┘it was almost tangible. If he could cry he knew he would be but he couldn't so he just remained silent and watched as her frame was wracked by harsh sobs. She was trying to be quiet even now she was trying to stay as indifferent as she could, she was trying to be strong. She slid to the ground her arms covered her face as she cried into them, muffling her wails of pain and her sobs of regret.

Surprisingly her breakdown didn't last long. About ten minutes later her body stopped shaking and she was once again quiet. She stood up without a sound and returned to gazing at the night sky. The only signs that proved that she had just cried her heart out were the tear tracks on her face and the fact that her hands were shaky. Her hands were shaking so bad that it was a difficult task for her to pull out a cigarette from the pack that she had brought with her and then light it up. It took a few flicks but she finally had the flame going and then her addiction was lit. Her breaths trembled and it looked like there were several times that she would break again but she never did. The most that she let through was perhaps another few silent tears.

He wanted to say something to her. Something that might show her that she was not alone in her pain. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to be cold and hide her emotions to be strong. More than anything Optimus wanted to talk to her and say something that would give her hope, hope for whatever future she wanted. Just as he had gotten up the courage to say something she spoke to him for the first time in two months.

"Please don't..."

It was that same heartbroken plea that he had heard her whisper to the one that she loved. But this time it was directed at him. She didn't want his comfort...she didn't want to hope for a future that might not come true. It wasn't so much what she said that stopped his words it was how she said it. He just didn't have the spark to go against it. He remained silent and swallowed his words. He just watched her, closer than he ever had before.

He counted how many breaths she took, he counted her heart beats, he even checked her temperature multiple times within a single minute. He had seen the emotions and layers that this girl was hiding┘now he wanted to find them for himself. Even if it took him an eon to figure her out he would. His optics followed her as she finished up her cigarette and threw it to the ground. She made sure it was out before she took one last look at the sky and turned to head back to her room.

She paused as if she was going to say something to him, she even looked at him for a few moments the pain still so visible to him. He knew it wouldn't be there in the morning her mask would be back up but right now she couldn't hide it. He wanted to reach out to her and just hold her but he remained still knowing that she had to make the choice first...whatever that choice maybe. Her eyes bore into his being almost as if she was trying to figure something out but she finally turned back around and just left without a sound just like every other night she came to watch the sky. Optimus used his scanners to follow her when she went out of sight to make sure she got back to her room. His scanners picked up that she crawled into bed and just laid there. She wasn't crying, she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't doing anything but lying there and most likely just thinking.

His scanners continued to run all night, he was focused on her and her alone.

* * *

Somewhere about an hour before dawn or so he must have slipped into recharge because when he opened his optics next it was close to midday. He usually didn't sleep late but it seemed that his team had agreed to give him the lay in. It took a moment to get his processors clear from the sleep haze that he seemed to have but as soon as he did, memories from the night before flooded his main processor. He could still see that form huddled down sobbing as quietly as possible. Sighing he rolled out of his temporary sleeping quarters and once he was far enough away he transformed into his primary form. Standing tall he stretched the small kinks out that might have been caused by sleep.

Walking around he smiled back at Bumblebee when the young mech greeted him happily, Sam was giving him a wash this morning thus adding to the scout's normal energy. Laughing to himself he wondered how much longer that human could stay oblivious to his guardian's feelings. Suddenly the image of Tarot verbally and emotionally pushing the one she loved away filled his mind┘perhaps being oblivious was better than knowing but not able to have. Bee would be overprotective of Sam if he got his human's love perhaps he would even be in love enough to try and push him away after a while, just like Tarot did.

He nodded at Sam and gave him a kind smile. It couldn't be too much longer before that boy noticed his guardian's reactions to his touches. Bee was trembling so badly just from the firm touches that Sam used with the clothe. Optimus didn't need to watch to know how this little episode would end. So he passed right on by the two as Bee fell even deeper into his lust.

* * *

_switch to SamxBee smut scene_

Bee's body shivered when Sam stroked near the antenna on his hood. He wanted to cry out in his pleasure but he knew that any sound would be inferred as being emitted due to pain┘and never pleasurable lust. Sam still didn't know of the extreme effect that he had on the one in front of him. Sam didn't know that every time his hand rubbed one way it made a shudder pass through the sports car frame while another would have him muting his vocalizer just so he could moan internally. Shocks of electricity ran through the yellow Autobot's systems as he felt his overload build up quickly and they weren't even done with the soap yet. Sam just finished soaping and scrubbing the rear bumper when his fingers moved slightly and rubbed over an open circuit causing Bee to jump slightly and overload instantly.

Sam felt the shock run through his body and he ignored the tightening sensation in his groin to scramble up and make sure his friend was okay. He had to have touched something to have cause his friend to jump and let off a charge like that. Scrambling around from the was just about ready to offer an apology when he took another look at Bumblebee. The bot was shivering all over, and accompanied with those were blue currents traveling over his hood and through his frame. Having walked in on Ratchet and Ironhide more than once┘the damn horny bots, he knew exactly what those two things combined meant. His guardian was in no pain, he was actually most likely feeling pretty damn good right now. Another thing that Sam had learned from his unwarranted bot sex ed lessons was that they were highly sensitive right after they released┘thus quite capable of having another build even while they tried to cool down.

Closing his mouth and hoping that Bee hadn't noticed his concern while in his after glow Sam changed tactics and turned the hose on a firm setting. Smirking to himself he silently cheered when he heard a strangled groan from the Camaro. Sam had no idea why this pleased him so much. He had no idea why seeing Bee in pleasure caused his stomach to flutter and his groin to tighten and scream for attention in return.

He was with Mikaela. She was hot and sweet and cared for him. She was everything that he should want but as of late she wasn't what he wanted. He preferred spending time with Bee or the other Autobot's over her company it was confusing him a great deal lately. Mikaela had also noticed and had asked him about it. He told her truth and she took it extremely well. She had smiled and nodded before saying that stuff happens. They hadn't broken up seeing as there was no reason to since they both understood and were seeing if this was just a rough spot, but as Sam stood looking at his shuddering friend he suddenly realized why he wasn't interested in Mikaela any more.

He was falling for Bumblebee, and he was falling hard. Moving around the vehicle form in front of him he watched and allowed his body to react how it wanted to, he didn't stop a single reaction his organic body decided to give into. Brown eyes lit up happily when all the soap suds were finally washed away┘now perhaps he could cause another release to his new found crush. Pausing for a second he couldn't help but wonder if Bee's reactions were from the physical stimulus of everything alone or if there were feelings mingled in. Smirking, Sam turned the hose off and made sure it was out of the way as he sauntered back over with a few dry wash clothes and a tub of wax that he always used after drying.

Starting with the hood Sam decided that he should start as far back as he could reach┘which was the entire hood luckily, so he didn't mess up the wax. Clothe in hand Sam leaned his entire body over Bee's hood and began to dry his friend off with alternating soft and firm strokes. He could feel the trembling beneath his hands through out his entire body. Inhaling deeply he forced himself to keep on track.

It was purely by accident that he found one of the most sensitive parts on his next swipe of the clothe. He had just dipped it in between the little crevice that separated the windshield and hood. Bee jumped up and moved forward in one motion causing Sam to land heavily on top of his friend with an oof. Surprisingly it wasn't Sam that was spouting apologies first it was Bee. The mech thought he had hurt his human so had immediately apologized and began to run a scan to figure out the extent of the damage.

What Bee found shocked the small Autobot into silence. Sam's hormone levels didn't reflect one in pain, they reflected arousal and shock. Redoing his scans many times proved to Bee that he wasn't imagining it. His human was aroused for some reason. There was no one else around really, the only one that had passed by had been Optimus but that had been a while ago so Bee had no idea what was causing Sam to become aroused. As if to add just a bit more reality to the situation Sam finally decided to move, in doing so Bee was able to feel his human's hard erection through the now soaked jeans that he was wearing.

"Sam...?" Bee's voice was hesitant, not sure how to ask but needing to know the answer he hoped that Sam would explain his own reactions.

Sam froze when he heard his friend's voice and he suddenly realized that his little game was over. Bee knew he was turned on. Wincing lightly as he moved he silently cursed the wet jeans that were clinging to him in all the wrong places right now making this a fairly uncomfortable position. Finally standing the wet pressure eased up a bit allowing a small sigh of relief to pass pink lips that were swollen from being chewed on recently. Brown eyes looked at the still car, wondering how much he should spill and if there were no returned feelings if the humiliation would be worth it.

Fidgeting Sam bit his lip harshly and stared at his car hoping that Bee would just realize that Sam wasn't going anywhere and neither was his hard on. His breathing sped up when he saw Bee turn his holoform on thus causing it to materialize right in front of the aroused teenager. Blue eyes met with brown, curiosity and hope reflecting in both sets. Bee stepped forward and tentatively reached out to pass one hand over the obvious erection that was clearly outlined by the wet jeans.

Sam gasped and threw his head back. He felt so over stimulated and close to the edge that he had to force himself not to cum at that one touch, and he was quickly glad that he refused to cum so soon. Another touch came only this one was firmer and had more confidence to it than the first. Without looking Sam knew that he was being watched by those artic blue eyes, every twitch, gasp, and movement caught and analyzed within seconds by his guardian. A soft whine passed through his lips when he felt Bee step closer, so close that he could feel the fake body heat that he was generating. Bee's hand was now a constant pressure on Sam's hidden length and the feeling was amazing yet no where near enough. Raising on of his hands up Sam gripped Bee's shoulder in support as his mind quickly became swamped by the pleasure that he was feeling.

Rolling his head to the side the teenage human watched as his hopefully soon to be lover picked him up only to set him down on the rumbling hood of his Camaro form. Sam whined louder as the vibrations went straight to his cock, causing it to harden further.

Pulling away the small Autobot looked down at his crush and had to swallow back a moan of his own. Sam looked delicious flushed and panting while being sprawled over his own hood. And the fact that Sam seemed to enjoy the idea about being completely surround by Bee was a plus for both of them. Gently Bee ran his fingers across Sam's cheek and over his red lips only to moan out load when Sam parted said lips and captured Bee's finger. His tongue flicked at the strong digit in his mouth every now and then a little suck joined in. Blue eyes were transfixed on the sight of his human's mouth wrapped around his finger. It took all of his iron will to remove his finger from inside that warm cavern and the longing look that Sam threw at him caused his spark to leap in pleasure.

Leaning down Bee slowly drew his face closer to Sam's. He needed to make sure this was what his human wanted. He didn't want to take something that was not truly being given. His doubts were erased for the moment when Sam grew impatient and reached up to yank them together into their first kiss. It was amazing. Bee hadn't known that a human could have such an addicting and unique taste. And since his receptors were set to mimic human sensation he couldn't help the shiver that coursed through his frame at the sensations the kiss was causing.

Their tongues dueled for dominance constantly going back and forth between one mouth or the other, neither willing to give in or stop. Eventually though Sam needed oxygen so he had to pull back. Gasping for his breath Sam watched his Autobot carefully as Bee tried to decide what to do next since he seemed to had a very willing and aroused human beneath him. The choice was taken from him when Sam impatiently arched causing their erections to brush against each other. Twin moans echoed around them as the sensations were like fire and flickered at their souls. Needing the friction again Sam lifted his hips again only to have them met halfway by the holoform's hips.

The rhythm was set and the pace kept increasing. Sam wanted this feeling to continue but he could feel that another feeling was joining in and that was one sensation he didn't want, pain. His wet jeans were causing his sensitive flesh to rub in an irritating way, even as the friction caused him great pleasure. Whimpering in annoyance Sam lowered his hands onto his Autobot's hips and stopped him. He whimpered in response to the whine of confusion that Bee let out. Blue eyes met his brown ones as his guardian tried to figure out why they were stopping.

Wincing lightly Sam tried to wiggle a bit to relieve some of the pressure, both from pain and pleasure. "Bee...my ummm my pants are soaked and umm...it kinda hurts..." Flushing bright red Sam tried to hide his face after he garbled out his reason for stopping. Closing his eyes he never saw the confused look followed by one of understanding.

Having searched for why wet pants would be uncomfortable Bee found what he wanted and understood, Sam wasn't stopping them he was just trying to relieve the pain he had to be feeling. Determined to fix that the yellow bot lifted his body, highly pleased when Sam tried to follow him up as far as he could. Once he no longer had contact with the flushed body below him he kneeled down and placed his hands on the tops of the wet jeans.

His meaning was clear and it was obvious that it was understood when Sam glanced down at him and nodded slightly. Bee opened the jeans and gently tugged them down those pale legs. He couldn't see the outline of the erection through the damp boxers that were left. Not hesitating this time or even asking Bee pulled those down as well and stared at his human.

Sam was gorgeous. Thin framed, pale skin and dark hair and eyes, the boy might not be what society considered hot but to the mech he was the very definition. He stared at the red and angry looking erection not noticing that the center of his thoughts was watching him closely in uncertainty. In a blink though that uncertainty changed to full blown shock and pleasure. That mouth was surrounding him. Bee was suckling his length trying to get him to spill everything for him and, Primus, Sam could feel that he would be doing just that soon.

Bee took in every reaction that the teenager gave, every gasp of breath and every arch was recorded for future recall. Those hands were wrapped in his hair tightly as Sam was closer to his release. The tension in the lithe body was easily visibly as the boy fought off the inevitable. Bee didn't want him to fight it, he wanted everything and he wanted it now. Stepping up his suction Bee flicked his tongue over the tip of Sam's erection and dipped into the slit, pulling his tongue back Sam was suddenly deep throated and those muscles were tight and milked him for everything.

No longer able to hold back Sam released into the holoform's mouth with a loud cry of ecstasy. Whimpering lightly he arched lightly as that talented mouth milked him dry until he was almost over sensitive. Floating back down to earth Sam tugged on the blonde hair that he had threaded through his grip and guided Bee back up for a deep kiss. Now both of them were highly sensitive from their own respective releases and luckily both were still aroused.

Bee's alternate form was rumbling like mad as his engine revved in pleasure, the revs causing Sam to break the kiss and moan in pleasure at the sensations coursing through his frame. Needing to feel the Autobot's "flesh" Sam reached down and undid the pants that were in the way. Diving his hand in Sam found out that Bee's holoform didn't wear underwear. Moaning in appreciation Sam began to pump that thick length, needing Bee to feel as good as he did. He had to be doing a good job judging from the sounds that his guardian was letting loose. Those sounds were addictive Sam realized as his erection was back and needy as ever.

Bee noticed Sam's shifting and broke the kiss to glance down with a smirk. His human was hard again, recalling some ideas off the internet Bee put his hands on Sam's hips and pulled him forward so that their hips were touching. He pushed his pants down just far enough to allow his human form's erection freedom to press against Sam's own length. Moaning softly Bee looked into Sam's dilated brown eyes and then guided his hand that he had removed for a moment back, only this time he had him wrap his fingers around both lengths.

Getting the idea Sam moved his hand over both of their erections and he couldn't help throwing his head back from the sheer pleasure that was wracking his frame at the stimulation and the feeling of Bee's heat against his own. Soon Bee's hand joined his and they were jacking themselves off together. Their hips moved together in a rhythm that quickly increased until finally it broke and they both released over each other and themselves.

Bee lowered Sam down gently as the human tried to regain his breathe from that amazing orgasm. Nuzzling Sam lightly Bee held up most of his own weight only letting enough rest on top of his human to give comfort and warmth. Smiling Bee sighed happily when his human wrapped his arms around him and hummed happily.

Silence stretched over them, but it wasn't awkward. They just laid there together entwined, both of them thinking about what had just happened. Sam broke the silence first, "Well it looks like I can tell Mikaela its really over..."

Blue eyes shot up and stared into sleepy brown eyes and Bee understood. This wasn't just a one time thing for Sam...he was really going to commit himself to Bee. Smiling brightly at Sam he nodded and then kissed him lightly.

"Yea cause even though I am friends with both of you I won't share you, Sam." Bee's voice was firm and full of emotions as he verbally claimed Sam as his. He got a smile that mirrored his own in return.

They stayed there for a while, both just soaking in the comfort and closeness that they got from each other. Neither wanting to leave the little haven that they had created in this area...this open area. Bee hoped silently that no one would come around for a while he didn't want his human to become embarrassed.

* * *

_back to plot_

Optimus Prime continued through the base and greeted people that were scattered throughout. There were so many smiling faces that he couldn't help but feel like no one could be upset. He was brought back to reality though when he saw Tarot walking out of the gym that had been set up for the humans. She was sweaty and had obviously worked out hard, her face gave the illusion of someone being relieved of a heavy burden but Prime couldn't help but feel saddened to think of the conversation that she had had the night before.

Bright green eyes met with his blue optics and suddenly the mask that she had put up fell away. He saw her pain and her sorrow and he knew that she was letting him see this as well for within those emotions he could also see her determination and strength. Shuttering his optics for a moment, Optimus realized he couldn't stand seeing those emotions at one time, they reminded him way too much of the damage that this war was causing. When he opened his eyes back up he saw her staring up at him curiously. She was confused by him but she would not ask. After a moment more of silence she walked in the general direction of her room.

Staring after her the Autobot leader wondered why she was suddenly allowing him to see all of these emotions that she usually held inside. His processors were just starting to really get into this conundrum when an alarm went off. Ratchet's voice was suddenly over their comm links.

"Sir, we have just picked up two pods coming to land on earth. I can't tell who are in the pods due to heavy damage but they are Autobots."

Optimus was already on his way to Ratchet as he was reading of the coordinates that these two would land at. He wondered if this was a sign. Nobody had answered his transmission before perhaps these two were the first of many to come. Keeping his hopes silent he commed Bumblebee to request his assistance. He smirked when he heard the satiation in his scouts voice...he must have finally gotten his human. Ironhide was also commed to accompany him.

Looking at the team that would be joining him he noticed there was one that he had not expected to see. Tarot was there and she was arguing with Captain Lennox who was telling her she couldn't come.

Transforming into his alternate form Optimus opened his cab door and spoke calmly. "Tarot you may ride with me. I see no reason for you not to join."

Lennox was pissed but he knew that if Prime was allowing her to go then there was a decent reason and that he would explain it later. Will watched as suddenly the angry girl turned into a very unsure girl. He saw as her eyes flicked from the open door to the front of the truck and then back. He watched as she nodded lightly and went to get in only to pause and yell at her brothers to stay there. Both argued of course but they were not allowed. Within in moments the group was rolling out with Optimus Prime in the front and Tarot as his passenger, Bumblebee and Ironhide flanked him while the small convoy of human cars followed them.

An: Any ideas who I can introduce? The only bot I won't introduce yet is Prowl. I have a special set up for him to enter. Oh and another side note. This is going to be a trilogy. I already have the other two completely planned out. .

Ja ne Kireania


End file.
